A Friendship To Remember
by hermiolil malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione are neighbors when they were 6 and are actually bestfriends... What will happen if they find out? D/Hr Chap.1 updated & Chap.2 now uP! please r/r!
1. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

  
  


¤~¤~¤ A FRIENDSHIP TO REMEMBER ¤~¤~¤ 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own the characters for they belong to JK Rowling. All I own here is the plot so there! _

Chapter 1 

The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship 

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ 

  
  
  


Six year old Hermione Granger was reading her favorite book entitled "Matilda" when she heard a moving truck park in front of the new house just beside their own. You see, she is very smart for her age. She learned to read when she was one and eversince then, reading was her favorite hobby. When she is engrossed to a book, nothing can ever distract her... nothing... except this time. Because of this, she became curious enough to look out her window. Usually she wouldn't mind if there are new neighbors but this time, she really had this strange urge to look and well... actually mind. As the little girl peeked through her huge window, she saw a little kid specifically a boy with silvery-blonde hair, pale skin, silver-grey eyes and was around her age running around the yard of the new house. She enjoyed having new friends even if they just befriend her to use her. She then decided to go outside and actually get to know the new kid. She went to her parents to seek permission.   
  
  


"Mummy, Daddy, can I go outside and meet our new neighbors?" asked Hermione while actually bouncing up and down, obviously excited.   
  
  


"What's the sudden interest with new neighbors Miney?" asked her father who was eyeing her curiously.   
  
  


"Well you see Dad, it isn't just grown up people... There's also a new kid and I kinda wanted to make a new friend!" explained Hermione.   
  
  


"Well..." began her mother.   
  
  


"Please Mummy... please Daddy..." pleaded Hermione.   
  
  


"Um... okay." said her parents simultaneously.   
  
  


"Yay! Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" exclaimed Hermione as she gave both her parents a hug.   
  
  


After that, Hermione made her way out of her house and began to walk towards the house beside theirs. She immediately spotted the boy and called out to him cheerfully.   
  
  


"Hi there!"   
  
  


"Hello." replied the boy with a strange look on his face.   
  
  


"I'm Hermione Caitlyn Granger but you can call me Hermione." said Hermione while holding out her hand.   
  
  


The boy took her hand in his and shook it while giving her a once-over. _'Her hands are warm, her hair is a little bushy, she has big teeth but hey! ...she's pretty! Oh God if my dad finds out I'm having these thoughts towards a muggle he'll punish me! Yeah sure like he will know anyway...'_ thought Draco.   
  
  


Hermione was already starting to get shivers down her spine with the stare the boy was giving her. She then decided to break the silence between them.   
  
  


"Um, I was kinda wondering if you would like to introduce yourself." stated Hermione politely.   
  
  


"Wha-? Uh...yeah. I-I'm Dr-Draco Ma-Malfoy. Draco Cyril Malfoy but you can call me Draco." stammered the boy.   
  
  


"Pleased to meet you Draco." said Hermione confidently.   
  
  


"Pleased to meet you too Hermione." replied Draco.   
  
  


"So Draco, wanna go to the park?" asked Hermone.   
  
  


"Um... okay."   
  
  


The two kids half-walked, half-skipped towards the park. When they got there, they took turns pushing each other on the swings and ran around the fields trying to tag each other. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize how late it was already getting. The sun was already beginning to set when the kids took notice and stopped playing. They made their way back to their houses and upon reaching their destination, Hermione bid Draco goodnight and started to make her way inside her house when Draco suddenly called out to her.   
  
  


"Hey Hermione!"   
  
  


"Yeah?" responded Hermione as she turned to his direction.   
  
  


Upon getting her attention, Draco quickly made his way towards her and decided that it was time to ask her the question that he never had the chance to ask anyone else.   
  
  


"Hermione, I really had a great time with you... would you like to be my best friend or even just a friend?" stated Draco seriously.   
  
  


"Oh Draco! I would love to be your best friend!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
  


With that, Hermione threw her hands around Draco and hugged him with all her might... like she never wanted to let go. Draco was really surprised by this yet he hugged her back. After a while, Hermione started to break down. Draco was astounded by what was happening.   
  
  


"Geez 'Mione please don't cry... what's the mater?" asked Draco.   
  
  


Hermione pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes. She noticed that the coldness that was once there was replaced by sincerity. When she saw that, Hermione couldn't hold her emotions any longer so she decided to pour out her burden to her new best friend. She doesn't know why she wanted to but she had this strange feeling that he will be different from the rest...   
  
  


"Draco, I am so glad you asked me to be your friend... I mean I had friends before but... I- I am just afraid that you will be just like them... You see no one really befriended me for who I am... They all just befriended me to- to-to USE me... for my dolls, collections... I- I also never had a friend who way a boy before..." explained Hermione in between sobs.   
  
  


Draco was so surprised at what he heard so he hugged Hermione tightly. They stayed like that for a while. Suddenly, they heard Hermione's mom calling out to her.   
  
  


"Miney, are you there?"   
  
  


Hermione looked at Draco and did something she never did before. She kissed Draco on his cheek then went inside her house. After which, the dazzled Draco also went inside his.   
  
  
  


~ö~ Hermione's POV ~ö~   
  
  


_'So, I had made a new friend today... he's actually not only a friend for he knows my long kept secret so maybe he really is my best friend... I just can't believe I kissed him! Even though I was just on the cheek... still! Oh well, I guess I'm just acting like this because I never kissed a guy before except my dad... *yawn* Anyway, I better sleep now... _   
  
  
  


~ö~ Draco's POV ~ö~   
  
  


_'I can't believe it! After all these years I finally have a bestfriend I can call my own. You know someone whom I can tell my secrets to... To make things better, she happens to be the girl whom I had been attracted to the first minute I saw her and guess what? She kissed me! I know that it was just on the cheek but, still! I guess it's because I was never kissed by a girl before except by my mom... I feel like I'm floating above the clouds... *yawn* Anyhow, I gotta go to sleep now... _   
  
  
  


* * *

** A/N: ** So, how was it? Do you see that little button down there? Why don't you try clicking it and tell me what you think. Hopefully, the next chapter will be uploaded soon enough. Thanks for reading! But please don't forget to review!   
  
  


hugs & kisses, 

_ ~¤~ Hermiolil Malfoy ~¤~ _


	2. Farewell, My Friend

A FRIENDSHIP TO REMEMBER  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for they belong to JK Rowling. All I own is the plot so there!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Farewell, My Friend  
  
~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~  
  
  
  
  
It's been a year since Draco & Hermione met and became the best of friends. They gained their trust with each other quickly that they already know almost everything abouteach other. Little Hermione told Draco about what her "friends" used to do to her and all about her little "group" before. In return, Draco told Hermione about how his loving father suddenly started hitting him for the most common reasons. He also told her about the magic world and about his family being wizards and witches. He told her how his father started saying bad things about "muggles", a name wizards use to refer to non-magic people, and how he was even forbidden by his father to talk and communicate in any sort of way with them. He even told her about Voldemort and the Deatheaters. Together, they were able to bring to a conclusion that indeed Lucius Malfoy is actually a member of the circle of deatheaters. Despite their happy times together, Draco told Hermione that his father was already having suspicions of him associating with a muggle and decided that it was time for them to move out to a new place.  
  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
'It's been a year since I met my bestfriend. We were inseperable and I felt something that I have never felt before... He told me he was a wizard and that his family uses magic... I was amazed! How I wish I was a wizard too... Too bad I'm not. He told me that they might leave but I don't want them to! If they will, I'll surely miss Draco... He's the only friend I have... The only true friend... Who will I tell my secrets to? Whom will I my problems with? Who will be there to hold me when I need someone to? He can't go... He can't leave... He just can't...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mom call out to her.  
  
"Miney?"  
  
"Yeah mom?" responded Hermione.  
  
"Get up from bed now and get dressed! Your breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Okay, coming mom!"  
  
With that, Hermione quickly tidied her bed, took a bath, dressed up, and went downstairs to eat. After she ate, she sat down on her favorite chair and decided to read her favorite book, "Matilda". When she reached the third chapter, she heard a knock on their door so she stood up and answered it.  
  
  
~ Draco's POV ~  
  
'My dad told me that we'll be moving tonight. He told me and my mom that he's built a house that's so big you can play Quidditch in the backyard... somewhere... er... somewhere very far from here... But... geez! Quidditch! Oh wait! What about Hermione? I'd rather be with her than play Quidditch... with my father, no less. Why? Because Hermione is my bestfriend... and maybe the only friend I ever had... Now that's a sad thought...'  
  
I dismissed my thoughts when I heard my room's door click open. I shifted under my sheets into a more comfortable position then looked at my intruder.  
  
"Young man, I suggest you get up now and come down with me." said the intruder.  
  
"Not until you get me some fresh clothes." I answered, a smile playing on my lips.  
  
"There's such thing as 'hugs and kisses in the morning' you know." my intruder said softly. She sat on my bed and pulled away the covers.  
  
"G'morning mum!" I smiled at her and she returned it with equal compassion. "Oh yeah, spare me the 'hugs and kisses in the morning' phrase. You know I don't do stuff like that." I continued.  
  
"Mum, has father gone to work? Uh... well, if you call that work."  
  
"Yes, why?" inquired my mom.  
  
"Well, you see..." I started, "I'm planning to go to Hermione to say goodbye..." I took in a deep breathe and continued, "I know dad doesn't approve of this but..." mom cut me off.  
  
"I understand Draco. Now freshen up and eat your breakfast. After that, you can go see your friend..." Mom smiled at me and helped me stand up. "I'll fix your bed for you" she said.  
  
"Thanks!" With that, I rushed towards the bathroom and did whatever I must do there.  
  
As soon as I finished eating breakfast, I ran out the house and went to Hermione's. I knocked on the door and waited. I fiddled my bracelet that mum had given me last Christmas. It was a silver dragon held by silver chains. It was beautiful and I loved it. The door suddenly opened and out stepped Hermione.  
  
  
~ End of POVs ~  
  
"Hi Hermione! I was wondering if you have time to talk... um... right now?" asked Draco hopefully.  
  
"Oh sure! We can talk in the garden." answered Hermione.  
  
They walked to Hermione's garden and sat on the wooden bench facing the flowerbeds. Draco faced Hermione as he fingered his bracelet nervously.  
  
"Uh... Cait?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I am so happy that we became best friends and..." he was cut - off in mid - sentence by Hermione.  
  
"I know what you're gonna tell me Cyrill..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"We're leaving tonight Cait..."  
  
Hermione nodded and remained silent, trying to digest what Draco has just told her.  
  
"I will miss you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"So will I, Draco Malfoy... So will I..." said Hermione in between tears.  
  
They just sat there in silence, waiting for the other to talk. Draco decided to be the one to break the silence that covered them.  
  
"Oh yeah" he started. He shifted into another position so that he was now facing his best friend. "I want to give this to you..." he said while taking off his bracelet. "Mum gave this to me last Christmas..." he continued. "I really like this bracelet so I want you to take good care of it... you will, will you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I will Cyril..." began Hermione with a great note of sadness in her voice. "But you should also do something for me..." she continued.  
  
"What is it? You know I'll do anything for you Cait..." stated Draco.  
  
"I also want you to have my bracelet..." she started while taking off her own bracelet which was an exact replica of Draco's except it was gold and it had a horse that looked somewhat similar to a unicorn. "My mom also gave this to me last Christmas and it really means a lot to me too... Oh promise me you'll take care of it..." continued Hermione in between sobs.  
  
"I promise Cait... I promise..." replied Draco.  
  
The two best friends exchanged bracelets while vowing to the other that he/she will never be forgotten. In short, for them, their bracelets will symbolize their never ending friendship. They stayed there for a while when suddenly they heard the voice of Draco's mom Narcissa, warning them that Lucius Malfoy was already on his way to pick them up. Upon hearing that, Draco and Hermione looked deeply into each others eyes to read each others soul for the last time.  
  
"This is it Cait..."  
  
"I know Cyril... I know..."  
  
They hugged each other tightly and Hermione cried even more. Draco pulled away, wiped her tears with his thumb, and kissed her on her forehead. After holding each other for a few moments, they heard Draco's dad arrive and so they bid each other goodbye...  
  
"Bye Cait... Take good care of yourself okay? I really hope that we see each other again..." said Draco while kissing Hermione again, this time on her cheeks.  
  
"By Cyril... I'm really goin' to miss you... Thanks for everything..." said Hermione while again in the verge of tears.  
  
With that, they parted ways and looked back towards the other for the last time.  
  
  
~ Draco's POV ~  
  
'I can't believe it! For the first time ever since we met, we were seperated... I guess this is really goodbye since by the look on dad's face, I am sure that we are never going back here... I'll really miss Hermione... my best friend... Hermione Caitlyn Granger...'  
  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
'Oh please tell me this isn't happening! This can't be true! I thaought that we will be together forever! *sniff* He was my only true friend and I will really miss him... My only true best friend... Draco Cyril Malfoy... *sniff*'  
  
  
~ End of POVs ~  
  
With that last goodbye, the two best friends thought that they will be seperated from each other forever. Deep in their hearts, they believe that it is truly impossible for them to see each other again for they belong in different worlds. Draco was a wizard and Hermione was just a normal girl. Little did they know that fate & destiny had something else planned for them... Little did they know that they will find each other again through the symbol of their pact of sharing A Friendship To Remember...  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Finally! I am terribly sorry this chapter took so long... It was just that I have been so busy for the past few weeks that I wasn't able to have a chance to get this posted. Any suggestions for the next chapters? Oh yeah! I want to give my special thanks to iluvdracomalfoy and sizter-in-law for all the help thay had given me and Selena for her suggestion. I also want to acknowledge all those nice people who reviewed!  
  
  
KayZM - I also like them as kids!  
  
JamieGirl - I am really sorry if the first chapter is confusing. I hope the beginning of this chapter will help you understand it more.  
  
Sakura li - Thanks for reviewing! I'm really looking forward to read your story.  
  
hedwig - Thanks a lot! Luv ya!  
  
abusive_draco - Of course I know you! Thanks a lot! Muah!  
  
sizter-in-law - Thanks for all the help sis! Muah! Muah!  
  
arcee - As said above, I also like them as kids!  
  
The Charmed One - He didn't really fell in love just attracted!  
  
ilovedracomalfoy - Thanks for all the help angelica!  
  
mitchee - I also think Draco and Hermione make superb best friends!  
  
slithering-slytherin - Thanks!  
  
sandy - Just wait for the next chapter!  
  
Krissy - Thanks!  
  
tigerhawk567 - They are not actually in love and it was just a friendly kiss on the cheeks! Hermione was just kinda insecured... I got that from the kids in our neighborhood...  
  
Chrissy - Well kids in our neighborhood do!  
  
Selena - Thanks for the idea!  
  
Diana - He is not in love! He's just attracted and his father just recently became a deatheater.  
  
CherryLips - Aww!  
  
Shadowcat - Thanks!  
  
TheGirlWhoLived - Thanks also! 


End file.
